


Lucious

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Harry doesn't like bathing, Innuendo, M/M, Sexually Suggestive, Sharing a Bath, Well not usually.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry doesn't normally enjoy baths, but it's a different matter when Draco is beside him...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Lucious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/gifts).



> For the lovely Tlinda, who wanted the word _Lucious._ Having a deliciously sweet taste or smell.

Harry made a noise of contentment as he leant back into Draco’s waiting arms. 

The pair were soaking in the bathtub and a small extension spell meant there was plenty of room for both wizards. The air was lucious with the scent of honey and rosemary, while the water was charmed to exactly the right temperature. 

Draco brushed a kiss over Harry’s damp hair. “I thought you loathed baths?” he asked, amused. 

“I do,” Harry concurred. “They’re too hot, sticky… You don’t ever feel properly clean-”

“ _Mmmm_ , I think I can rectify that,” Draco smiled, reaching quickly for the soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
